Papeles invertidos Sección Harry Potter
by Luka-sama
Summary: Por que en otra dimensión los papeles pudieron ser diferentes, Ginny pudo ser la niña que vivio y Harry Potter simplemente pudo haber sido el menor de los Weasley y hermano menor de Hermione, entonces Ron seria un come libros y todos los papeles cambiarían...pero siempre en cualquier mundo Ginny se enamoraría de Harry...aunque le costara un poco admitirlo.


**Pues porque me encantan los papeles invertidos y quería hacer algo de Harry Potter, así que espero les guste esta idea y les saque alguna sonrisa, no todo es igual porque no quise hacerlo así y quería fuera algo diferente.**

**Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**Papeles invertidos sección Harry Potter**

En medio de un castillo famosamente conocido como el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts donde todo niño mago desea entrar para vivir aventuras, conocer amigos y lograr pasar sus T.I.M.O.s (bueno solamente si eres Ronald Granger) los demás alumnos simplemente disfrutaban al máximo sus clases y sobre todo el quidditch, porque si somos sinceros Hogwarts es la mejor escuela de magia y sus alumnos podrían asegurarlo al cien por ciento…y entre todos sus alumnos estaba una muy especial.

Su nombre…Ginevra Molly Potter, sus amigos la conocían simplemente como Ginny pero la verdad era conocida por todo el mundo como la niña que vivió y sobrevivió a una de las maldiciones más poderosas de todos los tiempos…pero esa es otra historia por aparte.

Aunque Ginny toda su vida vivió bajo las escaleras de la casa de sus tíos y sufrió de varios maltratos, todo acabo cuando Olympe llego un día y le dijo que ella era maga, pues digamos que ella no lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptar cualquier cosa con tal de escapar de aquella horrible casa.

Aun recordaba su primer día en ese colegio y aunque no fue el mejor de todos…pues al menos con el tiempo consiguió acostumbrarse a el hecho de ser la famosa Ginevra Potter la Buscadora más joven en el Quidditch de ese siglo y todo lo que venía con ese nombre, también se hizo una gran amiga de Hermione Weasley y Ronald Granger, este último algo adicto a la lectura pero sin él tanto ella como Hermione no habrían logrado a llegar a su cuarto año en Hogwarts.

Ahora estaba como en el medio de su vida en ese colegio y amaba no ser una pequeña, pero lamentablemente no era tan grande como para irse de la casa de sus tíos. También podemos decir que no era su mejor año si agregamos el hecho de que su nombre fuera elegido para el torneo de los tres magos y o estuviera pasando realmente mal.

Un suspiro salió de su boca mientras veía su comida. Frente a ella de reojo observo como sus amigos parecían empeñados en ignorarse nuevamente entre ellos...cuando se cansarían y se darían un beso que admitiera que no podían vivir sin el otro.

-Ginny me puedes pasar la sal por favor-pidió Ron con una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar su enojo.

Ella sin mucho esfuerzo se la paso logrando que él le regalara una sonrisa y Hermione la viera enojada como si eso fuera una traición.

Ella bufo indignada.

Todo era por el estúpido baile que ocurriría en una semana, al cual aparentemente Ronald ya tenía pareja mientras lastimosamente ninguna de ellas tenia.

Vio de reojo a sus dos mejores amigos.

Ronald había crecido mucho con los años, ya no era el chico tímido sabelotodo que conocieron en primer grado, ahora era más agradable con ellas y siempre las ayudaba con las tareas, estaba segura que no existía ningún libro que él no pudiera aprender con tal de pasar sus cursos. También se había hecho muy alto y estaba segura que con los años crecería muchísimo más, hijo de padres muggles (aunque esto no evitara que fuera un gran mago).

Ahora volteo a ver a su mejor amiga Hermione, ella quien ahora estaba comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, envidiaba el hecho de que su amiga comiera tanto y no engordara nada. Volviendo al tema, su amiga había crecido y se estaba haciendo toda una señorita (ignorando sus modales al comer) realmente su gran melena indomable y su habilidad para meterlos en problemas, no era gran maga y venia de una familia numerosa…pero por alguna razón la quería muchísimo y amaba pasar sus vacaciones en la Madriguera.

Desde principio de cuarto año en el que estaban actualmente, parecía que sus amigos estaban enamorados, aunque ninguno quisiera admitirlo, este hecho había provocado una gran ola de discusiones entre ellos que la había involucrado en gran parte.

Bueno al menos la involucraron más fuertemente cuando Hermione la perdono por lo del torneo creyendo finalmente que ella no había puesto su nombre en el cáliz.

-Esto es ridículo-murmuro para sí misma al ver como ambos volvían a discutir por alguna tontería.

Su vista volteo a otro punto en busca de algo más interesante y como si fuera el destino su mirada llego a la mesa de ravenclaw, un leve sonrojo inundo su rostro al ver a su buscador Cedric hablando animadamente con uno de sus amigos.

Un suspiro algo soñador y nostálgico salió de su boca llamando la atención de sus amigos.

Tanto Ron como Hermione voltearon a ver el punto de aquel suspiro y al ver a Cedric voltearon a verla con algo de lastima. Ninguno dijo nada ya que sabían qué hace tan solo unos días ella con gran valor le propuso que la acompañara al baile, pero este la rechazo diciendo que iría con Cho otra de las participantes del torneo.

-Aun así sigue siendo tan guapo-murmuro Ginny con tristeza ganando una sonrisa de sus amigos.

Hermione queriendo dar apoyo morar, tomo una de sus manos y sonrió al ganar su atención.

-Al menos no le pediste a Bill que fuera contigo y te rechazara como a mí-

Sin poder evitarlo los tres soltaron una risa al recordar como Hermione, impulsada por la belleza de Bill, uno de los participantes del torneo de los tres magos de otro colegio invitado, logro pedirle que fuera con ella al baile frente a todo el colegio y como era de esperar este la rechazara cruelmente.

-Pero aun no tengo pareja para el estúpido baile-gruño Ginny ganando una sonrisa burlona de sus amigos.

Ambos sabían que Ginny odiaba los bailes y si iba a este era porque era obligación de los participantes del torneo.

-¿Por qué no le pides al hermano de Hermione ir?-comento Ron con un libro en su mano, viéndola de reojo como si esperara alguna reacción de su parte.

-¿Harry?-dijeron Ginny y Hermione al mismo tiempo confundidas.

Hermione soltó una risa divertida, mientras Ginny veía al otro lado del salón.

-Sabes que Harry está enamorado de Ginny desde que anda en pañales y además escuche que iría con Hannah después de que tú la rechazaste…-

Ginny dejo de escuchar la conversación de sus dos amigos y volteo a ver como en la mesa de Gryffindor algo más alejado estaba Harry Weasley, el hermano menor de Hermione al cual había salvado en su segundo año cuando abrió la cámara de los secretos. No había hablado mucho con él ya que siempre se sonrojaba a su lado. Era un chico que había alcanzado su estatura de cabello negro azabache y unos grandes ojos verdes que ocultaba tras unas gafas.

Puso su rostro en la mano que apoyaba con la mesa viéndolo detenidamente.

Hermione tenía razón al decirle que el chico estaba enamorado de ella y tenía una gran admiración por su persona. Al principio pensó que era debido a que ella era la gran Ginevra Potter y la admiraba como medio mundo mágico…pero tal vez lo que ese chico sentía por ella era sincero.

Frunció el ceño al ver como este estaba hablando con una chica de otra casa de forma animada.

Tal vez no tan sincero se dijo entre dientes.

Cuando volteo a ver a sus amigos Hermione había vuelto a comer y Ron la veía fijamente con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La había pillado.

Con un gruñido se concentró en su comida.

Que importaba el tal Harry Weasley….solo era el hermano de su mejor amiga y estaba segura que aparte de amistad no encontraría otra cosa en ese chico.

Por otra parte Ron sonreía aún más divertido viendo de reojo a Harry quien ahora tenía la vista fija en Ginny quien estaba decidida a que su comida era lo más interesante del mundo.

Ron sabía que Ginny siempre observaba de reojo a Harry cuidándolo como si de un hermano menor se tratara, por otro lado Harry siempre observaba a Ginny con cara de idiota enamorado. Con el fin de cambiar ese hecho le sugirió a su amigo comportarse diferente frente a Ginny y que conociera a otras chicas.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro al ver como Ginny internamente estaba algo celosa, aunque luego bufo molesto de que las miradas de ambos no se conectaran al mismo tiempo.

Parecía que no era aún el tiempo de que Harry y Ginny avanzaran en su relación. Ellos la tenían complicado.

De reojo miro a Hermione quien jugaba lanzándole comida a Ginny quien reía divertida ante ese hecho.

Suspiro pensando en que tal vez él tampoco la tenía fácil con una chica como ella.

Por qué rayos tuvo que hacerse amigo de ambas.

Sonrió sabiendo que las quería mucho y amaba a cierta castaña…aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta hasta que fuera el momento.

-Tal vez Ginny también quiere a Harry y se niega aceptarlo-comento burlón deteniendo la pelea de comida.

Hermione soltó una risota diciendo que nadie querría al miope de su hermano, Ginny por otro lado se sonrojo viendo de reojo a Harry quien seguía comiendo con su grupo de amigos.

Al menos que no lo negara sería un avance.

-Cierra la boca Ron-le gruño Ginny.

El resto del desayuno fue en un cómodo silencio para Ronald.

**Fin**

**Espero les haya gustado y disfruten de haberlo leído, soy nueva en el género de Harry Potter así que espero al menos les haya gustado.**

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
